The Power of 8
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: Natilie goes to San Francisco for the summer to stay with her aunt and uncle, Piper and Leo, and her cousins. While there she stays in the attic and runs into her 7 sibs. May have some DC2 characters too so READ NOW
1. The Book of Shadows

**This is my first Charmed Fanfc so please don't bash me. I do not own any Charmed place or character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natilie's POV<strong>

2 weeks ago I was living a normal life, I had friends, a life, a part-time job, and I went to school. Then it changed thanks to my cousins, They turned me into this- this freak of nature. It all happened when I went to visit them in San Francisco. Little did I know that I would stay in the attic and that I would go down with a BIG surprise. This is my story of what happened.

I got out of the taxi with my luggage and went up to Halliwell Manor, 1329 Prescott St. They offered my parents a vacation while they took care of me for the summer. The last thing I wanted was to leave sunny LA for cloudy San Fran. Only I had no choice, but to go by the time the call ended my parents packed my bags and bought my plane ticket. Now I walked up the steps to the front only to see my aunt, Piper, and my uncle, Leo, waiting at the door. My cousins, Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda, were in the living room fighting. I didn't worry though, they fight all the time, only when I heard something break followed by an explosion I wanted to run in. The only thing stopping me were my uncle and aunt. By the time all the screaming ended, I was let in. I went to the living room and found my cousins cleaning up. When they saw me they waved at me in sync then went back to work. They may be my cousins, but they were weird. The only thing that broke my train of thought was my aunt Piper when she said, "Sorry for the mess. We weren't expecting you for another 3 days."

"Well, when my parents got your call they started to pack my bags right away. Also, they got me a plane ticket for 8:00 am today." I answered

"Oh, well, since you came early you'll be stayingin the attic. I hope you don't mind." My uncle Leo said

"No, I don't mind. Only I thought I'd be in the same room as Melinda." I answered

"So did I, but it's a mess and in the attic you'll have more space." Melinda said

"Okay." Was all I said before heading up towards the attic. When I got there I thought back to a few years ago and my aunt told me not to go in. Now I am staying there for the entire summer and no one could stop me. When I opened the door I started to hear footsteps from behind me. I turned around to see that my cousins, Wyatt and Chris, were there. To most people this would be weird, but not to me, i live with weird. They stood there for a minute then went down to their room. Anyway, I went in and found a bed, a couch, an old TV, a dresser, a wardrobe, a ton of shelves, and a pedistal near the window for reading. I took my luggage and put it near the dresser. Then I went towards the old TV and started to work on it. All I had to do was connect a wifi cable to it, plug it in, and hook up a wireless keyboard. Now I have a computer since my parents didn't let me take my own. Then I started to unpack my clothes in the dresser and my jackets in the wardrobe. Now that I was settled in, I called my mom, but she didn't answer, "Voicemail. Hi, mom, I just wanted to tell you that I made it safely to the manor and that I'm settled in. Well, call me back when or if you can."

"Mom, not answering?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Chris.

"It's weird on how you always guess what's wrong, Chris." I countered, "Why are you here?"

"It's my house and you are the guest, my dear cousin." He retorted while walking towards the TV, "Wyatt, Melinda, Dad, Mom and I couldn't get this thing to work. How did you do it?"

"Working at a book café that has wifi teaches you a few things." I answered plainly

"Well, now I owe Wyatt and Melly five bucks." Chris said glumly followed by some cheers from the first floor. "Anyway, do you want to come with us to get some food?"

"I could go for some food that hasn't been left to refrigeration for the past 3 months, by that I mean airplane food. Yeah, okay let me just get my jacket." I answered

"Okay, see ya downstairs, Natilie." He said. I went to the wardrobe and took my jacket. I turned around to see a book on the pedestal, it was thicker than a Harry Potter book. I turned towards it and it had a withes knot, when I opened it, it said _The Book of Shadows_

"Nat, are you coming or not?" Wyatt yelled.

"I'm coming, duck head." I countered. I pushed the thought of the book aside and went downstairs to the entry hall, where Wyatt and Melinda were fighting and Chris was just standing there awkwardly. All I had to do was yell, "Hey, can you guys stop fighting for one day?"

"Sorry, Nat, we were just fighting on where to go." Melly answered, "Unless you have a place that you want to go to."

"Why don't we just go to Lori's Diner." I offered, "It's near the wharf and the golden gate, so you guys don't have to bite each other's heads off."

"Delivery: a little harsh. Offer: perfect. Acceptation: taken. Goal: achieved." Wyatt said.

"Look you're no computer hard drive, so please lay off that talk." I said


	2. New Powers, New Cousins and New Innocent

**Remember this is my first Charmed Fanfic. I do not own any Charmed place or character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neo's POV<strong>

Don't get me wrong, working at Lori's Diner was great, but it became a pain after demons started to chase me around. It was all thanks to my cousins, they turned me into this freak of nature. It all started started when my sister came from LA. Little did I know she was coming or the fact that we would get a BIG surprise.

I came out of the kitchen holding a tray full of water-filled glasses when four people came in. Just before I got to the table I saw that they were Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and... NATILIE? The last hint I expected was my sister here. I was so in shock that I tripped and sent the tray sky high. Natilie then rushed over and caught the tray then said, "You never were good with surprises, bro."

After she gave the customers the tray, she pulled me up and I swear that I heard a, 'That's why she wanted to come here', from Chris or Wyatt. Then I asked, "Why are you in San Francisco?"

"Well, that hurts my feelings. No, hey sis. How are you?" She said sarcastically, "I came because our aunt Piper offered Mom and Dad a vacation while I stayed at her place."

"Well, that changes things. Anyway, table for four?" I asked

"Yes, please. Also, do you know where the others are?" She quizzed

"No, I do not know where they are." I said while I showed her the table as I thought, '_I could have done better than a waiter, right?'_

"An inner scowl appeared on the boy's face revealing the monster within." Natilie said with a smile, "As long as you are no demon or monster we should have no problem."

"You're the demon. Sending that tray to the roof with your eyes." I countered

"Why, I ought a..." Natilie started

"Tell my boss that I can't handle a tray without falling. Then please do so." I finished

"You unsightly seer. Now I remember why I wanted to come here." She pointed out. When we got to the table she sat down as if she were at a fancy gala. To her that would be an awkward moment, but for me it was life. Everyone thought that I was weird awkward. I never went to apply for the best jobs, I always did something random when there were surprises, and a bunch of other stuff that would take 100 years to list. That would basically prove that I am awkward. Then I asked, "So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Usual." Answered Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt in sync

"I'll just have a sandwich." Natilie answered while drawing on her napkin

"Okay, I will be right back with your meals." I said while turning and leaving, _After I get my next check I will quit. _When I got back Natilie had finished her drawing. "I see you still like to do art."

"Yeah, I just drew a book I saw in the attic earlier today." Natilie said adding the symbol of the witches on it.

"Isn't that the book mom told us about in stories. The one that had spells and information on demons?"

"It looks like it doesn't it. Well, I think I might get to have a better look at it when we go back to the manor." Natilie states

"Hey, Neo! The boss wants to see you!" Shouts one of the cooks

"I'm on my way! I'll be right back." I answered as I went towards the kitchen. Normally when I see the boss, I either get my check or I am in trouble. When I got inside the kitchen, my boss, Drake was waiting. He always wore black clothes and he claims to be the descendent of the original owner, and everyone is afraid of him.

"Look, Neo, I think your a nice kid, but..." Drake started

"But, you want me to go. I understand." I finished for him

"No, I want to kill you!" As he finished a crossbow appeared in his hand and he aimed it at me. Before he shot it, Drake said, "I never used this on a witch before. Any last words?"

"Let go of my brother!" I turned around and saw Natilie was there and she looked ready to fight, did I mention she took 9 years of Muay Thai, 9. "Now just put down the crossbow and walk away."

"Alright, you got me." Drake answered while crouching down. Then he shot the arrow through my leg and vanished in dark lights. As he left I fell to the ground holding my knee close to my chest without touching the arrow.

"Oh, God, Neo. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda!" Natilie yelled while running to me. "I want to know what happened, now."

"I thought it was because of what happened with the tray and that he wanted to fire me. Not fire an arrow at my leg." I answered as our cousins came in and Wyatt held his hand to my leg, then the arrow was gone as well as the pain. "What did you just do?"

"I just healed you and saved you from the jaws of death." Wyatt said while helping me up to my feet. Then Natilie pulled me towards the exit when we saw Chris and Melinda blocking our path. "Let me finish. Natilie, that book you saw in the attic was the Book of Shadows and we are all witches and between Chris, Melly and myself we are all half-whitelighter. Now since Drake tried to kill you we have to get back to the manor. Take my or Chris's hand, we'll orb you there."

"Sis, what do you think we should do?" I asked Natilie while taking hold of her wrist

"Trust them. Like mom said, if we can't trust family then we have no one to go to. What is the worst thing that could happen?" She answered while wiggling her wrist out of my grasp and walking to Chris. "And if any of you say the worst case scenarios then you'll see what I can do with just a head band."

"Okay, just hold on and enjoy the ride. Neo, your coming with me. We are all heading to the attic." Wyatt said while putting his hand on my shoulder and then we were at the attic in the manor.

"Last time I go orbing with you." I said while bringing my arm to my nose and sneezed. Then I disappeared in a pink glow and reappeared right in front of the cousins, "What the hell was that?"

"Looks like your a cupid like uncle Coop. What about you Natilie?" Melinda said while circling both Natilie and me like a wild cat.

"I don't know I never even tried to..." Then Chris scared her by orbing a crystal at her then she orbed right behind Chris and gave him a roundhouse kick to the gut. "Activate it before. Now, Chris, if you ever try that again I will orb you to Tijuana in 2 seconds flat. You understand?"

"Mam, yes, mam, I understand." He said while getting up and heading to the door, "I think Wyatt and I should tell mom and dad. Make sure they don't leave Melinda."

"Aye, aye captain." Melinda answered while her brothers went downstairs then she asked us, "So any info about you guys that we should worry about?"

"Well, despite the fact that we have 6 more siblings that will most likely be attacked or captured by demons or will gain their cupid/ whitelighter abilities at any moment exposing magic and activating their deaths no nothing to worry about." I said while walking around the attic and saw that my sister made an old TV into a computer

"Dude! What is your meaning of nothing to worry about? Our siblings could get captured at any minute." Natilie yelled while walking towards me. Then as she finished her third sentence the crystal that Chris orbed at her was aimed and heading towards me at full speed. Just as I was about to teleport away when she yelled, "Crystal!"

Then the crystal was in her hand and then she put it back in it's box. When Wyatt and Chris came back up my sister was hovering and meditating, _Show off. Why does she get to be half-whitelighter and have to be half-cupid?_ Anyway when Chris pulled Natilie out of her meditative state he said, "Well, mom and dad knew that they would get their powers soon and that is why Natilie is here and that their father is a cupid and their grandfather was a whitelighter. Now that that is settled why don't we activate their powers."

"No good, bro. Looks like we have to track down 6 more cousins who turn out to be all over San Francisco and their siblings." Melinda said while pulling out a crystal and speeding a map on the floor. Then she gave us the crystal and said, "Scry for your siblings then we'll go get them. Got it?"

"Got it." Sis and I said in fusion while heading towards the map and then we started to scry. "Who do you think we should try first, Neo?"

"Try oldest to youngest, so lets try Nelly first then Nathan then Nadia and Nate the Natalia and then Nash. We should be able to find them by sundown." I said just as a demon my guess 16 years old, possibly asian, has a green streak in his hair, and he came in holding his arm.

"You have to help me. I don't want to be a demon anymore." He looked like he was begging for our help since he was on his knees

"Why should we help you?" Wyatt asked while walking towards him with his arms crossed

"Because I am only half-demon and I rather be complete witch than half-witch and half-demon. Besides being a demon takes too much hate and I don't want to feel like that anymore." He said while trying to get up. Then he continued, "My name is Glitch and I just want the help of the Charmed Ones. If you don't trust me then use a truth spell on me."

"I think we should use the spell just in case." Melinda answered while turning to her brothers. Then she started to recite the spell, "_For those who want the truth revealed_ O_pen their hearts and secrets unseal. F__rom now until its now again. F__rom now which the memories end. F__or those who are now in this house. O__nly truth will be heard from their mouths_. Okay, now what do you want?"

"I want to be a complete witch like my mother and to live above ground. I do not wish to be a demon, but the others are trying to find me." Glitch answered while looking at us.

"Who are the others?" Natilie asked while walking up to the couch and sitting down

"The others are Jaryn, her twin brother Kerith, Kichi, Frenchy, Marcos, and Shinju. They feed on inspiration then turn it into dread or their worst fear making people go mad. My friends Bodie, Lil' T, Angel, Emilia, Mo, Aubrey, and I tried to stop them since we are all half-witch. Then they left and now they live above ground as dancers or singers, I am the only one that figured out what to do next." Glitch answered while sitting on the couch next to my sister

"Well, I believe him completely and not just because of the truth spell, but because I can tell when someone is lying." Natilie answered. Then she asked, "All in favor of helping Glitch say, aye."

"Aye." Said our cousins. Then Chris said, "Come on it's not like we can't get rid of his demon half and besides he seems like a cool guy."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from a Charmed One." Glitch said

"No problem." Chris answered

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest I have ever written. Now review my fic please :)<strong>


	3. Family Reunion, Plus a Magic Upgrade

**Me: Remember this is my first Charmed Fanfic. I do not own any Charmed place or character.**

**Natilie: Except for the ones that she created.**

**Neo: Other than that every character belongs to the rightful owners whom we still forget the names of.**

**Glitch: Also, all DC2 characters, events, and locations belong to the rightful owners, Harmonix**

**Melinda: Now on with the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natilie's POV<strong>

Normally when you have guests for dinner they are planned and with friends, NOT with demons that ask for your help. Although the look on Aunt Piper's face was priceless, anything except excitement. She was just about him make him burst, when Neo and Chris went in front of Glitch. Just before she started to yell, two demons that looked like twins came and took Glitch. He started screaming and the look in his eyes showed fear. When my brother caught up with the events, Glitch's sleeves started to have wisps of smoke going up causing him to scream even louder. Before being aware of my actions, I yelled "_Water come to me and drown these demons that hurt my friend. Let their screams be trapped within your currents until their final breath!"_

Water shot from my hands and at the two demons, this made my hair burst from it's ponytail and it lifted into the air. Both demons tried to scream from the pain and released him then they both blazed away. "_Water, I thank thee. Now you may part."_

With that all said and done, the flames left and my hair went all the way down to my hip. One thing about me, I have seriously, ridiculously, long bronze hair and the bronze eyes to match, I know talk about freaky. Anyway, when they went away Glitch ran up and hugged me while saying, "Oh, god thank you. Thank you, thank you. They wanted to take away my inspiration and turn it into my fear, I don't know what I would've done. Thank you."

"Your welcome, now I suggest you let go before my bro' goes into protect family mode." I said while giving him a quick hug. He let go and I saw that his arms were burned and scratched by flames and something else. "Shit, did I do that to you? Cause if I did then I am so, terribly, ultimately sorry."

"No, you didn't do that, the Glitterati twins did. That is how they feed, by burning your arms and cut your skin while sucking the inspiration out of you like vampires. Talk about twin terrors." Glitch said while ripping off what was left of his sleeves, revealing his tanned skin and dragon tattoo oh his left wrist. He then flicked his wrist and his outfit changed to a maroon tracksuit with a striped pink and turquoise shirt underneath with one pant leg pulled up, a yellow backpack with yellow shoes a set of intricate headphones along with a device that is attached to his left forearm, his green streak is now yellow, and his hair was spiked up. Glitch flashed me a quick smile before saying, "What do you guys think?"

"Cool." (Chris)

"Great." (Wyatt)

"Awesome." (Melinda)

"Suits you." (Neo)

"Perfect." I said while recovering from a mild shock. Come on, no one could do that without glamouring well, no one besides a few witches. I then got the food from the kitchen, along with Neo, and brought it to the table, while setting it up. It took about 30 minutes since Neo almost fell, 10 times, while carrying food. After that, we sat down and ate in an uncomfortable silence in the air. Then I started to pipe up, "Look I'm sorry we didn't tell you about our siblings or the fact that we were helping Glitch."

"Natilie, you don't need to apologize because when about 2 years after I got my powers, a half-demon named Cole Turner came straight into the life of your other aunt, Phoebe, and they got married a while later, she got pregnant, baby died outside of her stomach and before it was born, and he even started to lurk in the house until he left and I was healed from a certain injury." Aunt Piper said.

"The one where you were near death?" Uncle Leo asked

"Yes, and Wyatt had to heal me for the first time." Aunt Piper answered and her answered made Wyatt blush.

"In fact I even remember when Chris got his powers." Wyatt said. "I was 4 and playing a board game with granddad while you guys were fighting something or someone. Anyway he changed one of the cards when it was my turn."

"Hey, I was 2 and I was rooting for my brother to win." Chris said while holding up his hands. Then he turned to Glitch and said, "What about you, G? Any funny memories about your powers?"

"Other than the fact that I made a darklighter think that his legs were cut off and that a whitelighter was in the room, then nope nothing." Glitch said while smiling at his food

"How did you do that?" Neo asked

"Glamor. Of course he got pissed at me after that, but I ran away and he never got me. Hey, I was 3 can you blame me." Glitch defended while holding his hands up too. Then he looked over at Neo and myself. "What about the cupid-witch and whitelighter-witch?"

"Let me see if I remember." I said while thinking back to when I was really little and I pulled a prank on Neo. "Oh, now I remember. I was 5, my powers just came in and it was Halloween, I wanted to get back at Neo for taking my book and throwing it in the fire pit in our backyard. All I did was get in his room, shut off the lights, made an eerie wind go in, followed by a fog, glamoured myself as a ghost, and screamed like a banshie until he ran. I know cold and heartless, but if you saw what book it was and what it was about then it would make sense to you."

"You did that? I was sleeping in Nathan's room for the rest of that year! Do you know that he sleep farts and burps? That boy is the family pigsty times 20,000!" Neo said while throwing a forkful of food at me.

"Food." I said and the food orbed back at his face and it landed smack on his nose. "Bull's eye! Well, more like bull's nose. Is that potato salad?"

"It looks like that." Glitch said while looking at the pile of white fluff going down my brother's nose. Neo then took his finger and swiped some off his nose and put it in his mouth.

"It is, and very good as well. Only too nosy." He said while cleaning his nose. We all started to laugh at his comment, but he didn't catch on until Melinda repeated the too nosy part.

"You have a better control of your whitelighter abilities, Natilie. Have you been practicing?" Uncle Leo asked

"Actually this is the second time I used orbing telekineses and earlier I hovered for a bit as well as orb once because of Chris. I still haven't tried biokinesis or transformation." I answered while holding back a smile since Neo, Chris and Melinda were glaring at me. "Truth be told, I just have the feeling that I have the potential for those abilities, just saying."

"Just like how Piper had the potential to be a Charmed one when she was a kid. Natilie is the oldest of her family, therefore she is the strongest just like Wyatt." Uncle Leo said while trying to calm everyone down. Then Neo teleported right behind me and put me in a headlock. I tried to pull his hands away, but instead he let go of me quickly and I turned around. Neo was soaking wet!

"What the hell was that for?" He asked while I orbed a towel in for him.

"Your the one that put me in a headlock, I was just trying to pry your arm off my neck." I said while drying off his hair.

"By trapping me in a wall of water? Not a good way to start off your first day of summer in San Francisco." Neo said while teleporting back to his seat.

"To lazy to walk, brother dear? Cause it seems to me that you are..." I said, but Glitch cut me off by saying, "You have hydrokinesis the ability to control water. The sea hag used to have that, I know because she trapped me in one of her cages."

"I remember her since I was pregnant with one of the boys when we had to vanquish her because she was killing mermaids and Phoebe almost became a mermaid." Aunt Piper said while picking up our plates from the table and heading to the kitchen

"Okay, Uncle Leo, just tell us how long you've known." Neo asked. I shot him a death glare. "What? He knows about our 6 other siblings. I just want to know for how long."

"I've known for your entire lives because I felt a surge of power when you all were born. I checked it out and saw your mother give birth to the 8 of you." Uncle Leo said while looking at me and my brother. As far as I could tell, Neo wanted to teleport to mom and dad as badly as I wanted to orb to them. "Now why don't we call your uncle so that way tomorrow Natilie can be trained as a whitelighter and Neo can be trained as a cupid. After that, we look for the rest of your siblings. That sound like a good plan?"

"Best plan I've heard since I came here, but right now the best thing I heard or thought is sleep. My little brother almost died, we got some of our powers, and I still haven't processed the fact that Glitch is half-witch and half-demon, yet he has absolutely no evil in him, just typical weird thoughts of the man that I shall never understand." I answered while getting up from my chair. As if by instinct I turned back and gave a formal Amazon bow, fist over heart, and murmured, "Merry meet, marry part and merry meet again."

Just before I couldn't see them again, Neo gave me a slight nod and turned to face the rest of our family. Though I had very little knowledge of my actions, my feet took me up the stairs and to the attic. When I went in, I saw the book and walked towards it. Slowly I turned through it's pages until I saw something about how to call lost family members. I started to look all around the attic for the ingredients and the athame. Right before I got to the low table with the silver mortar and the pestle, Neo came into the room. "Now what do you think your doing, sister dear?"

"I'm finding our family, now are you going to help me or not?" I asked while putting in the pinch rosemary.

"I'm in. It's been awhile since we've seen them." He answered while tossing in the spring of Cypress. I added the yarrow root when he went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Follow my lead. I've got the spell memorized." I said and he gave me a quick nod. Then as I ground the herbs we chanted,

_Power of the witches rise  
>Course unseen across the skies<br>Come to us who call you near  
>Come to us and settle here.<em>

He lifted the athame and pricked his finger and I did the same. We let the blood drip into the mortar and continued,

_Blood to blood, I summon thee  
>Blood to blood, return to me.<em>

There was a quick flash of light then a huge thump that followed. We turned towards it and saw not just our siblings, but our _entire _family. They were all there P.J, Parker, Penny, Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr. Then there were our siblings Nelly Halliwell, Nathan Halliwell, Nadia Halliwell, Nate Halliwell, Natalia Halliwell, and Nash Halliwell. For our sibs their expressions were a cross between fear, shocked, and confused. I walked up to them while Neo ran downstairs to get the others. Slowly Nelly, Nadia, and Natalia walked up to me and tried to see if I was a ghost. Crossing my arms I said, "If y'all want to see if I'm a ghost then good luck cause I'm about as real as you guys are."

"Natilie, we missed you!" My sisters yelled as the tackled me in a bone-crushing hug. Nathan, Nate, and Nash helped me back up and told me the same thing, but quieter. I looked at our cousins and they seemed peaky to go into the living room.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you. Besides I need alone time with my sibs." I said and they started to teleport, orb, and run downstairs. "Okay, do you guys know what we are?"

"Human? Ha, come on sis. What kind of question is that?" Nash said while taking a seat on the really old couch.

"The kind you ask when you are a witch and you want the rest of your family to know that they are too. Also, did you even see what our cousins just did and how you guys got here?" I asked while pacing around. _If this is what a whitelighter is going to be like, then give me a demon any day._ They just started to laugh until Neo teleported in the room. "Thank you, Neo, for the big entrance. They wouldn't stop laughing until you came in."

"Bad family, bad." Neo joked and they all gave puppy dog faces and sat on the couch or on the floor. I couldn't help, but crack a smile since they always knew how to make me laugh, even if I was pissed. Neo flashed a smile at me and held up a fist. The next thing I knew I was in a cage of water. "Who's laughing now?"

"Still me." I said while bringing my hands over my head and motioned for the water to lower itself. Our family members looked at us with really shocked expressions while Neo and I went over to the Book of Shadows. "Why don't we activate our powers now."

"Great idea." Neo said. He looked at the others. "You guys want to stay mortals or do you want to have your powers like the rest of us."

They all crowded around us. I searched for the page while Neo started to pester me about how I past the page. Slowly I opened to the first page and I found the spell. Neo grunted and looked over my shoulder at the page. I turned towards my family and said, "Okay, just repeat after me as I recite the spell."

They all nodded and we started to chant.

_Hear now the words of the witches  
><em>_The secrets we hid in the night  
><em>_The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
><em>_The great work of magic is sought  
><em>_In this night and in this hour  
><em>_We call upon the Ancient Power  
><em>_Bring your powers to we siblings eight!  
><em>_We want the power  
><em>_Give us the power_

I started to feel something coarse through me, it felt amazing. Everything seemed to drift away while these lights surrounded us in the form of a pentagram. We continued to chant, only this time we chanted with strength put into our words.

_Hear now the words of the witches,  
><em>_The secrets we hid in the night.  
><em>_The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
><em>_The great work of magic is sought.  
><em>_In this night and in this hour,  
><em>_I call upon the ancient power  
><em>_Bring together we siblings eight.  
><em>_Embrace the power.  
><em>_Unite the Power!_

The lights became brighter until it blinded us. There was a thump on the floor followed by footsteps. I tried to clear my vision, but it was still blurry, all I could make out were 12 figures looking at us. When it did clear up, Glitch was helping me to my feet and let me just say that he is too sweet. He lead me to the couch since I was a little groggy from the spell, Glitch sat down next to me and tried to help me process what happened. My siblings were on anything they could sit on and they all looked just like how I felt. Shortly after Aunt Piper scolded us, my anger started to boil inside of me. "STOP! WE JUST CONTINUED AS PLANNED, GET THE REST OF OUR FAMILY AND INVOK OUR POWERS! NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOUR AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY FOR YOUR ENTIRE CHILDHOOD BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS SEPARATED YOU ALL? NO, YOU DON'T CAUSE YOU GREW UP WITH YOUR FAMILY! ALL WE WANTED WAS TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN, THAT IS ALL!"

When I finished yelling lighting clashed outside and it started pouring rain. I looked over to where my family members were, but they all walked behind me with expressions of anger. Aunt Piper looked scared, a little scared, and Uncle Leo walked up to us. He put his hands out, Glitch appeared in front of me and took my shoulders. Suddenly I saw Glitch and me by the fireplace in the manor talking like normal people, us at the park sitting next to each other on the bench with my head on his shoulder, we were by the beach dancing in a basketball court along with 2 other people, us on a yacht with a bunch of people while I was dancing against a latino guy, us in a golf course watching 2 people dance. When I came back to reality I saw Neo with his hand on my shoulder and Glitch prepared to catch me if I fell. I looked back at Neo and say that he might have been ready to faint if Parker hadn't been there to lead him to the couch as Glitch lead me there too. Glitch kept looking at me while I clutched my head and I prepared for the headache that was just waiting to come, so I started to talk, "Sorry, Aunt Piper, about the lash out. It's just that I don't handle scolding well and so do my siblings, but I never knew that the weather would do that. Only thing I ask is that you tell me why I had a vision even if I don't have that ability."

"I think I can answer that. Thanks to Parker." Neo answered. He seemed in even worse pain than I was. "I have premonitions and the ability to connect other people with the ability with physical contact. That is why I had a premonition and you had one, but i felt that it was different than mine."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Then I smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Boy, you better tell us that vision or you can spend the rest of the summer in the island Valhalla fighting your way past the Valkyries."

"Okay, okay. I swear I wonder who really is the half-demon, you or Glitch." Neo said while moving in his seat to look at me and Glitch. We were giving him death glares and if looks could kill then Neo would be dead. "Got it, not a good joke. There was this dude in a similar shirt to Glitch's, skinny jeans, a hoodie with the hood covering his eyes along with a black baseball cap, but it wasn't on his arms or anything like that, and he had maroon sneakers. He was walking in the park and then the Glitterati twins get him, they take him by the arms and start to take his inspiration. Though I felt his pain, it was like all my favorite childhood memories were being ripped out of me all at once. All I wanted to do was crawl in a dark corner and stay there. Anyway he was suffering like crazy and there was only one other thing I saw, the date. It takes place tomorrow."

"Wait. This guy was he african-american?" Glitch asked

"Yeah. Now that you mention it the guy was african-american." Neo said while shaking his head.

"I know him! His name is Mo and he is 18, but we were friends ever since I was 5 and he was 7. We both love dancing and if he is in trouble because of the twin terrors then I am going to help him." Glitch said while getting up and heading towards the door. Then a hugged himself and winced, I went to him and brought to the couch as I checked his arms. Each still had some red blotches, pink spots, and black specks. My sisters came over to us and held their hands out, I did the same. We hand our hands hovering over Glitch's burned arms and a light started to come from our hands, then Glitch's wounds were healed. Glitch however didn't even looked at my sisters when he said, "Thank you. I guess there is no fooling a Halliwell, huh?"

"We are really intuitive and if you have _ever_ lived in LA, right next to Paramount Studios, then you have to keep your eyes wide open in case a star tries to take refuge in your place, away from the screaming fans." I answered. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "It has happened before and as much as it sounds, it's not fun. Got it, Neo."

"Got it, Nat. Now I'm tired, let's go to bed." Neo said while yawning.

"Okay. Then Wyatt and Chris, take your cousins back to their homes while I try to figure out where everyone else will be staying." Aunt Piper said. Wyatt and Chris saluted and took our cousins back to their homes. Our aunt held the bridge of her nose and started to pace. "Okay. Nathan and Nash you 2 are staying with Wyatt in his room. Neo and Nate you are staying with Chris in his room. Nelly you are staying with Natilie up here while Nadia and Natalia stay in the guest room. Glitch if you don't mind then you would be sleeping in the living room."

"I don't mind. It beats sleeping in a cave that is several meters under the Earth's surface." Glitch said. I felt bad for him, he had to live in the Underworld and try to stay alive. He made me feel like he just wants to be normal and have a normal life. Truth is that might be one of the only things that I am not sure if I can give him.

* * *

><p><strong>I now am including House of Night references and maybe some PJO here and there later on. Now review my FanFic, please :)<strong>


	4. Less Confusion

**There has been some confusion on the characters, this will clear it up.**

**PJ, Parker, Penny- Phoebe's daughters**

**Kat, Tamora, Henry Jr- Paige's daughters and son**

**Wyatt, Chris, Melinda- Piper's sons and daughter**

**Natilie, Neo, Nelly, Nathan, Nadia, Nate, Natalia, Nash- The sisters' cousin's (Priscilla Halliwell's) sons and daughters**

**Glitch, Bodie, Lil' T, Taye, Angel, Emilia, Mo, Aubrey- half-demons half-witchs, parents are unknown, not related except for Lil' T and Taye.**

**Less confusion. I hope**


	5. 1 Demon Too Many

**Get ready for some dancing and maybe the start of love along with a lot of demons. Now read!**

Natilie's POV

I tossed and turned in the old bed, trying to get away from the nightmare I was in. Everyone of my siblings were with my and we were in the Underworld, fighting the twin terrors along with their playmates. I was going against this girl who was wearing a blue ninja uniform, we seemed evenly matched, yet I was failing. My family was scattered along the battlefield, and one by one they fell with their opponent prepared to make the final blow. Before the ninja could make the final blow I woke up, breathing like crazy and sweat dripping down my face. I decided to go downstairs, but I had to orb there since these walls were was thin as rice paper. When I got to the living room I saw that Glitch was sitting by the fireplace, looking into the flames with his knees pulled to his chest. He didn't look at me when he said, "Can't sleep either?"

I shrugged off the strange feeling that I was being watched by Glitch and answered, "Yeah. It was just a really bad dream, that makes me feel like my software went on over-drive and I need to cool down."

"Felt the same way when I was a beta-version dancer. Though Mo helped me out of it and we been friends since." Glitch answered. He kept looking at the flames and hugged his knees. "All the 2 of us wanted was to be in a dance contest and win with our own skills that we practiced. That and a normal life."

"Well, I can dance, but I know nothing of dance competitions. However, I have been normal for the past 15 years so I might be able to help you with that. Now why don't I warm up some hot chocolate and we could talk." I got up and headed for the kitchen and heated up the pre brewed coco. When I got back with the mugs, Glitch was looking at me like I was different than the person that he saw earlier.

"Why are you doing this?" Glitch asked while taking the mugs from my hands. I took his dragon tattooed hand and pulled him towards me, he didn't hesitate to take my other hand and looked at my in the eye. His neon green eyes bore into my bronze ones and I could feel him leaning closer. Before I realized my actions, I was leaning to him while untangling my hand from his to cup his soft cheek. When I came back to reality I moved away quickly and said, "Whenever my friends were in the rough I would invite them over, we would spend the night sharing on what happened in the problem, then we would wake up early, I would heat up some hot chocolate, my friend would light the fireplace, we would talk, drink the chocolate, and waited for everyone else to wake up. It is completely normal for people to do that, even for half-witches like us."

"Well, why don't we just drink the chocolate and act... normal." Glitch said while taking the mugs again. He handed one to me and took a seat one the couch, I took a seat in one of the chairs that were really, dangerously, near the fire's flames. I drank my chocolate while looking at the flames silently until Glitch asked, "So what's with you and your family members having your names start with the same letter? It kinda sounds like a computer malfunction."

"It's kinda a tradition in ma family, the children must have their names starting with the same letter. It kinda malfunctioned when Wyatt and Chris were born, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell. So, how did ya get the name, Glitch?" I asked when he started to chuckle at Chris's full name.

"I am a computer geek. I can hack into any computer system, get data and make it seem as if nothing ever happened. I can also break like I'm a robot, as well as remix any song out there. Now how about you tell me why a southern Californian sunflower, like you, is here in San Francisco." Glitch asked.

"Aunt Piper offered my mother a free vacation while she took care of me over the summer. At first I didn't want to come since my siblings and I are not _that _close, but I think things will change this summer. Though I grew up in LA doesn't mean I am not familiar with San Fran. My sibs and I were born in Pacifica city in a huge house. It was perfect until we moved and my sibs and I were separated, it was killing from the inside. But, I'm over that now. Okay, what songs can you dance to?" I asked. By this time we both finished the chocolate and were just exchanging answers with questions.

"About anything you throw at me. What about you?" Glitch asked.

"I dance to everything that is real music and tells a story. Like I Like It by Enrique Iglesias, a guy likes a girl and is trying to tell her how he feels. It also has a cool beat. Can you dance to slow, classical music?" I said. Glitch shook his head, I got up and took his hand. "Well, now you do. I've been taking ballroom dance lessons for 2 years and all the steps are in my mind."

I told him to go to one side of the room, stay there, and walk to the middle at the same time I do.

Glitch's POV

Okay, I was taking a dance lesson from a witch, what was wrong. If anything was wrong I would be vanquished by now. Anyway, Natilie strode towards the middle with twists and spins that seemed mystical, I strode towards the middle at the same time. When we makes contact with each other she melts against my arms, I could feel her spine curve, her neck tilt all the way back, her arms loosen from around my neck, and her eyelids close. As I pulled her up from the dip, we stay there for a second longer than needed. Possibly if we were on stage the audience could get the uncomfortable feeling they are given a peek of something intimate. Then we flowed seamlessly across the floor with my movements completing hers, the whole time her eyes were closed as if she was trusting me that she wouldn't fail or fall. Her brilliant bronze waves of hair swayed majestically with each step. As the routine ends, I get down to my knees, but my expression is different than surprised, it was filled with longing for something more than a friendship. In the end I see that her eyes open slowly and she bends down so that her lips was only centimeters from mine. Natilie bent closer and closer until we almost made contact, but the doorbell rang. She straighten up and walked to the door while I went to hide in the living room. I could hear voices talking and the entire conversation, which Natilie happen to start, "(Yawn) How can I help you, officer?"

Her voice seemed tired and sleepy even though we were filled with a coco rush, Natilie is a very good actress. Another voice said, "Yes, I am looking for Neo Halliwell. He is under arrest."

"Excuse me, but I would like to know why he is under arrest before you come in this house and wake everyone up, it _is _5 am after all." Natilie said. She is getting fed up too soon.

"He threatened the life of the owner at Lori's diner. Now if you will excuse me." The cop said.

"Sorry can't do that, sir. It is state law that you show an arrest warrant before sending a person to jail. I should know, my mom is a current lawyer and she used to be a cop." Natilie answered. Something in her tone of voice made it seem as if she wasn't anywhere near lying to the guy.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow with the warrant and Neo Halliwell will be behind bars." The cop said. I heard and felt the door slam and Natilie kick it in frustration, which started a small earthquake that woke everyone up. Every Halliwell in the house was in the living room along with me. Natilie told them everything the cop said and what she wanted to do him. Neo seemed very nervous since he teleported to the ceiling and back about 10 times throughout the entire conversation. Piper was able to calm him down and say, "Look, Neo, we won't let the police arrest you. We all know what really happened in the diner and that your innocent. Us Halliwells have had problems with government before, in the end it always works out. If we can get your mother here by tomorrow then we can prove you innocent."

"Good luck. Mom is not only a former cop and a current lawyer, but she is also the new manager to Dishwalla ever since their last one was arrested thanks to a certain club owner to the discontinued club P3. She told me to only call if demons were trying to tear off our heads. I thought that she was kidding at first, but now I'm not so sure." Natilie said while turning her head towards me. A devilish smile formed from her soft pale pink lips, exposing her perfectly white teeth. I stopped the urge to gulp and blaze away, but I just returned her gaze and said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Attack me and please make it seem convincing." She asked.

"If you gonna act like a gamer with a busted controller then, I'm out of that plan." I said. She went to the seat next to me, put a hand one my shoulder, I turned around to see her looking at my with a longing passion for something more than a simple friendship, and said, "Pleeeaaase, Glitch. It would mean the world to me."

"Alright." I answered as she smiled yet still had the look in her eyes. At least for the next 10 seconds before going away and back into her chair from earlier. Then she had an apologetic look in her eyes as she said, "1 year of theater classes and I still act like a pro. Sorry I had to do that, G. My mom was not going to come unless I was being attacked."

"Little trickster." I retorted

"Says the half-witch that made a darklighter think his legs were cut off with glamouring. Now just throw something at me." She said. Everyone was already in the other room prepared to be away from the mock-battle that will seem real. Natilie was using orbs to burn parts of the mantle, break the table in half, and used glamouring to make it look like she got a bloody nose. I made wires come out of their normal spots and made it seem as if we've fought for awhile. Natilie changed her expression to seem like she has been PO'ed for the last 30 minutes while I changed mine to make it seem as if I was mad. She ducked behind a couch and I assumed an attack position, Natilie said, "Mom, I need you."

A show of lights appeared behind the couch and something started to move, show time. I had one of the wires moving like a snake under the couch really slowly while I said, "Come on out, little witch. You are ruining all the fun. Things barely got interesting, now come on out."

Natilie remained silent from behind the couch with her mother. I walked over there quietly, peered over the couch, and shook Natilie's shoulders. She screamed and then started to laugh, by the time she stopped everything was back to normal and we began to explain everything, except for both times that we almost kissed. By the time we finished everyone came back into the room and the room started to fix itself. In the meantime I was pacing the room, Mo went jogging in the park everyday at 7 am. If we were going to keep him safe, then we only have 1 hour to get there before he does. Nat was finished talking to her mom and started to go upstairs. When she came back down it was almost 7 am. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head because she was wearing an outfit that was really revealing. She had a yellow and blue colored jersey top with the number 59 marked on it, a black and grey colored workout shorts, knee high socks with yellow and blue stripes, blue colored bandages/cloth wrapped around both her arms, and black and grey colored shoes. You could see her black bra from the sides and a little bit from the top of her jersey. My jaw almost fell from my skull until she closed it and said, "Close you mouth, G. Now let's go save your friend from demons who want to take his inspiration."

Natilie's POV

Glitch and I orbed to Golden Gate Park, went to where Mo would pass during his jog and get attacked. We found a bench, sat down, and waited. For awhile I felt myself drift from when I was sitting next to Glitch at the bench, waiting for Mo to when I was 5 and with my siblings in the park, playing hide-and-seek. By the time I got back to reality, a tall African-American guy was being attacked by the twin terrors. Glitch made a ball of fire and threw it at the tall one of the terrors while I created a water cage around the other one. The tall guy took the chance to move away from them and help us out by punching the tall one in the face and the shorter one in the gut. I flicked my wrist and said, "Go to hell, twin terrors."

Blue lights surrounded them and then they left. The tall guy patted my back and gave Glitch a nuggy while saying, "Yo, G, is dis girl yo girlfriend?"

"What? No he/she is not my girlfriend/boyfriend." We said at the same time. The tall guy chuckled and shook his head, he seemed to be basking in our mutual comment, Glitch and I started to blush. I told them to take a break and catch up while I went jogging around the perimeter of the park. The wind kept getting inside my very loose jersey and pricked my moist skin. My hair was pulled back in 2 ponytails, that were starting to feel a bit tight against my head, but I had to clear my mind. Everything was coming at my all at once, just like my thoughts. _'Did I like Glitch?' _I thought to myself as I jumped over a few benches, trash cans, bushes, and started to climb up a tree and decided to jump from tree to tree. When I got to the edge of the park everything seemed clear to me. I do like Glitch, but we can't go out right now because everything is crazy at the moment. All I can do now is try to take away this demon half from him and his friends, including the twin terrors. In fact take away their powers completely from the terrors, it would be safer and easier that way. I sprinted back to the park bench and found a crowd of people there, inside the crowd was Glitch and Mo. Guess what they were doing, dancing to Technologic by Daft Punk. Everyone was cheering like crazy and laughing when Glitch Toy Man.

_Buy it, use it, crash it, change it, melt- upgrade it_

They did Toy Man, Top Shelf, Twist-O-Top, Break in.

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam it- unlock it  
>Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it, cross it, crack it, switch- update it<em>

Puppeteer, Fresno Low, High Fives, Wave lean, Pound it Out. It was amazing on how in sync they were. Right in the middle of the song Glitch pulled me in and told me to dance along. Without having to think, I was dancing along Glitch and Mo with the beat of the song. That is until 2 lifeguards came in and started to challenged us to a dance battle. Behind them was Nelly, prepared to dance her own sister. Just so that way you are up to date, I told my sisters to go find Aubrey, Angel, Lil' T, Taye, Emilia, and Bodie while I helped Glitch save Mo. I smiled, looked at the guys, and said, "Come on. What's the worst dance they can make us do?"

"Well, Bodie and Emilia basically have an endless supply of energy along with being able to do flips and tricks that we can't do. Plus Emilia was in the last Dance Central along with Mo." Glitch said. The 2 lifeguards seemed pretty sure that they could take us on, especially the tall one Emilia, but they haven't seen me dance yet.

"I can take them. No one has ever beaten me in a dance battle." I said to Glitch. He shook his head and Mo put his hand on my shoulder while nodding. Mo was ready to see what I could do with the beat of the music. I smiled and walked up to them while saying, "Which one of y'all is gonna take me one?"

Emilia walked up to me and said, "Well, why don't we just stop talking and start dancing."

"Read, my mind." The song Just Dance started to blast out of the iPod that was docked on the bench. Emilia started with by doing a swing walk, followed by swing, dodger, shuffle, and prep & spin. I copied her moves exactly while adding on with hit me, wall push, wind it up, what; point, and cross drop. She copied my moves and continued fly/ hip drop, cut it out, wipe away, latina, club monster, and earache. Then I finished the dance with moves that she couldn't even copy, I copied her previous moves, while making a slow motion with my hands when I did latina, and continued with breakhouse; shuffle, take it away, spin record, boost, breakhouse; shuffle, take it away, hit me, groove snap, chin ride pop, fist pump, pound walk, and then I went into my own freestyle. Twist jump, landing on my hand, spinning on the same hand, opened my legs, did a handspring, pushed off the ground and landed on my feet with my hands above my head. Emilia looked at me bug eyed and then grinned while saying, "You have some moves. Wanna join our crew?"

"Sorry. My family is my first priority and nothing is going to change that. Not even dancing. This girl is not going to change until things cool down." I answered. Emilia nodded, patted my shoulder, went over to Bodie and my sister, and together they all disappeared from the now receding crowd. When everyone left I told Mo and Glitch to wait for me at the manor before orbing them back. I stretched out a little bit before jogging towards the manor, everyone that I pasted seemed to take note of my appearance; bronze hair, type 3 skin, bronze eyes, and is 5' 3. By the time I got to the same street as manor the police were already parked outside, with an ambulance. I started to sprint towards the manor only to find Neo's body being put in the ambulance, my eyes started to bug out, I ran towards his body yelled, "NEO!"

Mom ran came out of the manor and tried to hold me back, but I broke out of her iron grip. I ran to the ambulance and tried to get to him, but the police were holding me back, especially a certain policeman that I saw earlier. Without thinking I slapped him and said, "Your glad this happened to my brother. Aren't you?"

"I am not glad that the man owner of Lori's diner showed up and shot Neo in the same spot where he was shot yesterday. I saw the security footage, you are brave to try to protect your brother like that. Drake filed a fake report and tried to kill your brother with a crossbow. We are doing what we can to find Drake and to put him behind bars." He answered. I bit my lip and tried not to cry and scream like a kid. Neo is going to a hospital to get better, but no one can help him except my family. No one beside the entire magic community knows about darklighter poison. Knowing that Neo would die in the hospital, I told the policeman, "I can help my brother. If my cousins and I can take out an arrow from his leg before, then we can do it again. Just give us sometime with Neo alone. Please, officer, I know my family and I can do this."

He seemed slightly convinced and told the medics to unload Neo and get him inside the house. They took him to the living room with medical supplies at hand, I told them to leave the supplies and get out of the room. Wyatt and Chris were there, prepared to help. Chris pulled the arrow out with telekineses while Wyatt gave me the supplies. I started to take note of the amount of blood coming out, the size of the wound, and if there were any broken bones while talking, "Okay, there is a significant amount of blood so we need to stabilize Neo, sterilize the area, sew the wound, cover it up, and let him rest."

Wyatt handed me a needle filled with anesthesia, I gave my brother all that was in the needle and started with sterilizing the area then cleaning up the blood. I took the sewing needle that Wyatt handed me and started to sew both of his wounds up, the arrow went through his leg, then I held my hand over each of the stitches and they started to heal until they were just a small pink line. Then Wyatt handed me gauze and medical tape, I wrapped the part of his leg that had the wound, sealed it with the tape, and told him to rest and that we were finished with taking out the arrow and sealing his wound.

We came out of the conservatory and went into the sitting room, where everyone was waiting. I smiled and held my bloody hand up to my face to see how much got on my hands, not a lot apparently. Mom went into the conservatory and sat next to Neo on the couch. The policeman was giving me a surprised look just as Glitch, Mo, Emilia, Bodie, and Nelly come downstairs. When Nelly saw the policeman, she seemed ready to tackle him if Emilia and Bodie weren't holding her back. Bodie hoisted Nelly on his shoulder and took her back upstairs to the attic. Emilia went to the kitchen with Mo being pulled by his hood and Glitch headed over to the living room. The policeman took a step forward and said, "You ever though about becoming a doctor, Ms. Halliwell?"

"No and I never will 'cause I have something else in mind officer. Now why don't you, your squadron, and the medics go and let my family process the past couple of events." I said to the policeman. He nodded and all the officers and medics left the house. Then my other 2 aunts came in, one orbing in with her children and husband and one teleporting with her children and husband. Luckily my siblings, besides Neo, and I were ready for a huge tackle by them, which did come, and we waited as our aunts and mother got aquatinted with the situation. P.J. looked at Glitch, back at me, then at Glitch, and met my gaze. A faint pink light came from her hand, I saw her ring giving off that light and sighed. Parker and Penny started to giggle and say, "This story sounds way to familiar."

Luckily Glitch was too focused on something else and didn't notice my cupid-witch cousins messing with me. I walked up to them and said, "Yeah, but this time his demon half is going before any kind of relationship can starts. I am not going to let him wait to become a full witch along with his friends."

"What friends?" Kat and Tam asked. They did about everything together, Whenever someone asks why they say it's a twin thing and I happen to be closely related to twins, Nadia and Nate. Speaking of Nadia she and Natalia orbed in the room with 2 people at each of their sides, my guess Glitch's friends.

"Those friends, my dear cousins." I answered while pointing towards the 2 groups. One of them walked up to me, she was a red head with porcelain colored skin and a serious need for a man in her life. She was taller than me, so she bent down and said, "You need a new outfit, then you might be able to hang out with me."

She seemed pretty sure of herself when she said that about my look. I wear this outfit every time I go running, she is wearing a sailor's outfit and yet the jersey look is bad? Wow. This girl needs an attitude change, so I said, "Que pasa? Nunca había visto a una niña llevar una camiseta de deporte?" (**A.U. Translation: What's wrong? Never seen a girl wear a sports jersey?**)

A guy with a similar outfit and might be Latino came up to us and said, "You speak spanish?"

He had a thick spanish accent, yep defiantly Latino. I sighed and said, "My dad taught me Spanish, French, Latin, Italian, and Celtic. Spanish and French because he says that they are the languages of love, he is a cupid. The other languages he just taught them to me for no apparent reason."

"I could tell you why." A man appeared behind me and took my shoulders. My instincts took over and I flipped him so that way he was on the floor in front of me. Turns out the man was my dad, so I helped him back up and hugged him while saying, "I missed you, Dad. Just please don't sneak up on me again. I am having a really weird start for summer since Neo got shot twice, Neo and I summoned our siblings along with our cousins, a half-demon half-witch appeared looking for his demon half taken away, he and his friends are being hunted by inspiration feeding demons, and my sibs and I got our powers last night."

"Woah, back it up there. You got your powers last night?" Dad asked. He gave me a stern look, before smiling and taking my shoulders. "That's my girl, always restless. Now care to tell what your powers are?"

"All the girls have whitelighter abilities while all the boys have cupid abilities. We all have atmokinesis, Neo and I have hydrokinesis and the others I don't know." I answered.

"Actually Nathan and I have cyrokinesis, the ability to project streams or blasts of intense cold. Kinda cool." Nelly said while coming back downstairs with Nathan, Bodie and Emilia behind her.

"Not as cool as what Nate and I can do. We have pyrokinesis, the ability to control and make fire. It's kinda hot, literally." Nadia countered. She joined our group with Nate and the 2 half-demons.

"No way Nash and I have the cool elemental power. We have electrokinesis, the ability to shoot lightning bolts from our hands. They might be more powerful than an Elder's lightning bolts, but we're cool with it. Trust me that ability is electric." Natalia said. She joined our group of magical beings with Nash at her heels. We all seem to have elemental abilities and we all have atmokinesis. Neo came into our circle and went to my side. I didn't notice our positioning until Henry pointed it out from the top of the stairs, directly above us, "Cool! Okay don't move guys. You all are making an eight-pointed pentagram. Now everyone who is not a child of Priscilla Halliwell, move away."

Everyone moved away, but my siblings and I stayed in place. What the hell was an eight-pointed pentagram? Actually what can it do? Well wouldn't an eight-pointed pentagram be an octogram? I turned towards Neo and gave him the _How do we have weird cousins _look. He shrugged and rubbed his leg, where he got shot twice. Henry came downstairs and between me and Neo while saying, "You guys are water. Able to protect, in yet out of control, deadly under the calming surface and able to kill."

He moved to be between Nelly and Nathan while saying, "You guys are ice like me. Cold, soft yet hard, able to cover tracks up as well as kill and protect."

Henry went away from Nelly and Nathan and walked between Nadia & Nate and said, "You guys are fire. Hot, deadly, untamable, able to kill, and it can also protect."

Our cousin was starting to get on my nerves with all his moving around and I was ready to get my taser and electrocute him until he was a spasing body on the floor. Thankfully he was currently in between Natalia and Nash, the last pair of siblings. Henry opened his mouth to finish his explanation and said, "You guys are lightning. Able to kill, protect, amaze people, add light to a dark sky, and is a force to be reckoned with just like any kind of elemental magic. Now you all are supernatural, even for Halliwells. We just have to tap into the potential."

"Speaking potential. Uncle Leo, when can training start?" I asked.

"Since we have 3 whitelighters and 2 in-training along with 2 cupids and 3 in-training. I believe we can start now." Uncle Leo said. Neo pumped his fist and accidentally teleported to the railing of the stairs. He lost his balance and fell towards us. My siblings and I made 2 lines, held our hands out, and caught Neo easily. As far as I am concerned theses classes need to happen as soon as possible since any of us could get hurt. I turned towards him and said, "Now would be good."

In the attic

Uncle Coop and Dad took the boys and started to lecture them on the history of cupids while Aunt Paige, Wyatt, Chris, and Uncle Leo did the same for the girls and whitelighters. Uncle Leo "Whitelighters are meant to be guides for witches and future whitelighters. The standard abilities of a whitelighter are transformation, biokinesis, orbing, hovering, photokinesis, sensing, cloaking, thermokinesis, high resistance, reconstitution, and omnilingualism. Each of the abilities can be used to help a charge in any kind of way. Now let's see what abilities you all have."

Aunt Paige took Nelly and me to a different part of the room. Nelly whispered in my ear and said, "Ā, kamisama. Dono kurai watashitachi ga jissai ni korera no nōryoku o renshū dekiru yō ni naru made." (**A.U.****Translation:****Oh, god. How long until we can actually practice these abilities**

"Deshou ka?" (**A.U. Translation: What?**) I replied. Aunt paige looked at us and we just looked back with a semi-blank expression. She didn't seem convinced and asked, "What language were you guys speaking just now?"

"I think Japanese by the sound of it. Though I never took Japanese lessons." Nelly replied while scratching her head. Come to think of it I never even had Japanese lessons either. I looked at Nelly and said, "I never had Japanese lessons either."

"That might mean that you have omnilingualism, the ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Now I know both of you can heal and have omnilingualism. Natilie you can orb, heal, hover, speak other languages and telekinetically orb. Let's see what Nelly can do." Aunt Paige said while nodding at me. I silently prayed that my sister won't hold a grudge against me as I did a roundhouse kick towards her face and she orbed away. She blinded me with photokinesis and hovered to do a 45 degree kick to my jaw. In return I used photokinesis which she was ready for and tried to orb away, I used sensing to find her location since I was still blinded and did a tornado kick to her stomach, I kicked her lightly, and pinned her. Aunt Paige helped us up, Nelly healed my eyes while Aunt Paige said, "Well Now we know that you have sensing, photokinesis, biokinesis, omnilingualism, orbing, telekinetic orbing, and hovering. That is impressive considering you are half-whitelighter and half-witch."

"We _are_ kinda special." Nelly said. I slapped her arm and she smirked. The 3 of us walked back to our group of whitelighters and it turns out that all of us, except Kat and Tam, had the exact same abilities. We practiced on telekinetic orbing mostly and tried to transform, which worked for all of us though it made Wyatt and Chris turn red in anger (Think of Belthazor's skin tone, just without the streaks of black). We all were able to take a break with training and just hang around. My sisters and I were mending our bond by telling each other what happened in the last 12 years of our lives; who we had a crush on, which brother annoyed us, how school was like, our personal adventures in LA and San Francisco. Nelly spent an entire week in a ghost town and didn't get scared once by all the sounds of fighting, gun shots, crows squawking, men beating the crap out of each other, etc. Nadia scaled Telegraph Hill with only a rope, didn't get hurt, and made to the top within 10 minutes on a bet, she won big time. Natalia surfed a riptide every Saturday when she was 14 and didn't have one scar while she did this Natalia was able to do gymnastics on the board. All my sisters waited for my blood-pumping, adrenaline-starting, heart-stopping adventure. Hey every guy/girl in my town didn't call me butt-kicker for nothing. I put my elbows on my knees and said, "I jumped off the Griffith Park Observatory with only a rope that was about 50 years old and jumped. I landed on the sided of the cliffs, I tied one end of the rope on a sturdy rock, tied the other end around my waist, and walked down the side of the cliff towards my friends at the bottom of it. It was easy compared to skin diving in the Mariana's Trench during shark hunting hour, they are real softies once you punch their noses so hard that they drift to a dark sleep."

Okay here is the list of reactions that I got from my sisters:

1) Nelly's eyes almost came out of her skull.

2) Nadia's mouth almost fell off her face.

3) Natalia almost fainted and almost broke her nose.

They all seemed ready to start training again to try to process it. We went up to our uncle and aunt as they restarted the lesson. The last part of the lesson was about what demons we should look out for and the conditions of orbing to the Underworld. When the lesson was over, we all headed downstairs where Aunt Piper had the table filled with sandwiches, glasses filled with orange juice, and fruit. We all raided the table for the food and mended our bond with each other. Just when we were about to put our dishes away, a demon appeared in the room. Neo teleported to the attic and tried to find a spell or something on her. This demon had pitch black hair, blood red eyes, super pale skin, and fangs. From that description I thought she was a vampire until I saw her make a web. I did a backflip to avoid the webbing while I did this I yelled, "NEO, SPIDER... DEMON... LOOK... FOR... HER... BECAUSE... SHE'S... TRYING... TO... KILL...ME!"

"Yo, demon. Stay away from her." Glitch said while drop kicking her. The demon moved her arm back, took Glitch's leg, threw him towards a wall, and presumed to attack me. My eyes went from Glitch to the demon and I did a combination of a drop kick and tornado kick. She staggered back and I used the opportunity to get Glitch. He went back to the other room with his friends and got ready if the demon went there. My sisters and I used photokinesis to corner the demon while my brothers did walk up to the demon and they each punched her 3 times on the face, the only downside was that I started to feel like I was moving through mud a while they walked at a normal speed. Everything was still going in slow-motion as Neo came downstairs with a small bottle in his hand. He threw it at the demon and she blew up as quickly as she came and everything returned to a normal speed. A pink glow came from the boys' hands. Turns out that dad gave each of them a ring that every cupid wore. Now I felt glad that we were able to vanquish this demon without even a scratch. Our uncles, aunts, father, mother, and cousins ran downstairs when they heard the explosion. Dad came up to all of us and said, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, papa, everyone is alright. It was just the spider demon and thanks to the cupid boys Neo got the chance to throw the potion to vanquish her. Though my sisters and I did blind her with photokinesis and Glitch did try to help." I said while gesturing to Glitch and his friends as they walked in. Glitch flashed me a smile quickly and started to fix his hair, which was now starting to fall in his face. Emilia patted Neo's back and ruffled his hair. Instantly Neo tried to pull away, but Bodie put him in a headlock and gave him an ultimate nuggy. He teleported next to me then turned towards Bodie and said, "I don't like getting a nuggy."

"Oh, you mean like this." I said while putting Neo in a solid head lock and gave him a nuggy. He tried to teleport away, but I just tighten my grip causing him to take hold of my arm.

"MERCY!" Neo yelled. I pulled away while he tried to give me an upper cut, but I just dodged it. This made him fall off balance and land on the floor.

"Watch your step, bro. These floors are slippery." I said while helping him up. Neo gave me a playful punch on the arm and then went into the living room with our brothers and started to watch TV. That was when all the demons from my dream shimmered or blazed in.

"I like your outfits. Are you clowns of some sort?" One of the twin terrors asked. She motioned for the ninjas to attack to Nelly and me. The pink one kept trying to whack Nelly with his nunchaku while the blue ninja was trying to slash me limb from limb with her knives that were attached to her wrist. The little terror motioned for these 2 icons of people, I am _not _lying actual icons of people, to attack Nadia and Natalia. Her brother walked towards Glitch and Mo and put his hand on their shoulders. Each of them started to scream while the boy started to gave a devil smile. I let my instincts take over, thrusted my hand in their direction and yelled, "Glitch, Mo, upstairs!"

They both left in orbs while I side kicked the ninja in the waist. She stumbled backwards while I did a tornado kick to her gut. I kept kicking and punching her so that way she couldn't even straighten up to breathe correctly. The ninja then held her hand up and said, "Please stop."

I shook my head to see if I heard correctly, but ninjas aren't suppose talk during a battle, let alone ask their opponent to stop. She went to her knees and said, "Help me. Jaryn and Kerith keep us ninjas under their control by threatening to take our life. If you take it then I will be human."

"How do I know that you aren't lying." I asked while breaking her weapons with my feet.

"I give you my word. Just use this shuriken on me. Throw it to my heart and all the evil within me will go to the savage lands." The ninja said while handing me a throwing star. I looked at her carefully and didn't see any kind of sign of trickery, so I threw the star towards her heart and then a black glow started to go inside the small weapon. She got up and looked at me carefully. "You really are Charmed."

"Thank you. Now, got anymore throwing stars?" I asked. She pulled out one more and got ready to throw it at her fellow ninja.

"I only have this last one, so we have one shot. Try to get Shinju's attention, so that way I can throw the shuriken at his heart." The ninja said looking at her friend carefully.

"Easy." I answered before turning towards Shinju, the pink ninja. "HEY, PINKY, OVER HERE!"

Shinju turned towards us and started to walk towards us. My ninja friend took a second's hesitation before throwing the shuriken towards his heart. A faint black glow made it's way to the small weapon before Shinju pulled it out. He looked from me to Kichi and said, "What took so long?"

"I needed some Charmed help." Kichi answered. She turned towards me and nodded. I looked into her eyes and saw this _'Pretend that I tricked you into giving me a power boost instead of taking away my powers along with Shinju's. Just play along.'_ Kichi was looking at me for an answer and I smiled, I turned towards Nelly and mouthed out _Show Time. _She nodded and ran towards Shinju at full speed, when she was within range he used his nunchaku to whack her side. I went to all fours and spun with one of my legs out, tripping Kichi. She tried to lash at me, but I jumped out of the way. Meanwhile our half-demon friends were trying to hold off the twin terrors.

"Where is a cupid when you need one." Nadia asked while she threw one of the icon demons towards the living room door, it has a window so maybe our brothers might see it. Or not.

[Meanwhile in the living room]

No One's POV

All the boys are are either sitting on the chairs sideways or leaning back on the couch, watching sports. There are chips and sodas crowding the table. Neo takes a quick look at the table then asks, "Pass the chips."

"Sure. Pass the soda." Nathan says while giving Neo the chips. Neo tosses Nathan a 2 liter bottle before eating his chips. Nathan chugs down the entire bottle and then lets out a _HUGE_ burp making all the guys laugh. One of the icon demons get pushed towards the the door with a window, but non of the boys notice. They all keep looking at the TV with interest.

[Back in the Dining Room]

Natilie's POV

Okay, my brothers weren't coming anytime soon, so I decided to end this now. I looked towards Nelly, gave her the _Let's End This_ look, she nodded, and pinned Shinju while I pinned Kichi. Quickly I whispered, "Just take the fall."

Kichi nodded before I punch the wall next to her and she went to the ground, pretending to be unconscious. Together Nelly and I charged the 2 icon demons and knocked them out cold. When my sisters and I were together, we joined hands and chanted:

_We call upon the Ancient Lore  
><em>_To punish with the Power of Four,  
><em>_Strike down this threat from both there and here,  
><em>_Make them suffer, then disappear._

The Glitterati twins started to burn, but shimmered away before the spell took full effect. Natalia and Nadia checked everyone for any cuts or burns while Nelly and I went to go scold our brothers. When we went inside the living room, we saw that all of them were looking at the TV and had bags of chips and soda bottles scattered around the table. Nathan had a 2 liter soda bottle in his hand while Neo had a bag of chips lying on his chest. I rolled my eyes, whistled (loud enough to hear over LA traffic) and said, "Fall in!"

They all scrabbled to their feet and in a line from oldest to youngest in front of me. I paced in front of them, making sure to get a good look at each of their faces while I said, "When one demon attacks, you stay in the area to make sure that there aren't anymore coming. You do _not _just go in to a room and ignore everything happening outside the room. Listen for everything loud, explosive, or even out of the ordinary. Smell for anything out of the ordinary, if it is bad then what you do is go to it, same with the sound. Next time I don't want to have to orb Mo and Glitch to the attic because of demons. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mam." They answered.

"Good, now clean up. I have to clean up after a ninja and then help our sisters clean up after another ninja and 2 icon people." I said. Neo looked at me then opened his mouth, but I cut him off, "Don't ask just clean."

They nodded, then started to clean up while I went back outside. Everything was back to normal and the ninjas were sitting at the dining table. Nelly and I walked over to the table and sat across from them. Kichi looked at each of us then took off what was left of her weapons while Shinju put his nunchaku on the table. 4 for of us looked at each other before Nelly asked, "What were those shuriken made out of?"

"They were dipped in a power stripping potion. It took away our demonic powers and made us humans." Shinju answered

"And you 2 don't mind not having powers?" I asked

"We don't mind. Shinju and I didn't discover our powers until recently and before that we were trained as ninjas, so we have something to go back to." Kichi answered.

"Last 2 questions. Do you have more of that potion? And can you specify the potion to strip away demonic powers, only?" Nelly and I asked. Kichi and Shinju looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Yes we do have more, but it would take a while to specify it to only demonic powers." They answered.

"How long?" We asked again.

"2 weeks at the most." They answered.

Nelly and I looked at each other quickly and then looked back at our 2 ninja friends and said, "If we help you with the potion, then we can send you to wherever you figured out that you were demons."

The 2 ninjas looked at each other, then looked back at us and said, "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done. Finally!<strong>

**Neo: Lazy.**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Natilie: Now you did it, Neo. I suggest that you run.**

**Neo: Why not teleport?**

**Me: In this room you can't use your powers.**

**Neo: Crap. *I start chasing him around the room.* SAVE ME**

**Natilie: This is fun to watch.**

**Glitch: Yup.**

**Mo: It's your boy Mo here. Comment on this story to see more demon vanquishing...**

**Glitch: And DANCING!**


	6. Cleaning Up

**HEY, PEOPLES! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Look, sorry for the long wait, but I have homework, yuck, but I am giving you a preview of the next chapter now. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Neo's POV<p>

One minute I'm enjoying a good sports games with my brothers and the next Nat is scolding us for not helping them with a couple of demons. Now I'm cleaning up with my brothers and listening to our sisters clean up outside.

"Who wants to go do the trash run?" Nash asked. We all shook our heads and shared a glance. Quickly, we all did our best to finish up quickly and I finished first, thankfully.

"That is not fair! You work at a diner." Nate complained. I smirked and sat down on my clean section. Natilie came back in and smiled at me, but shook her head at our brothers. "Come one, give us a break."

"You're talking to a girl that can close up shop and prepare it in ten seconds flat, by myself. I've only been doing that for the passed two months." Nat countered. She joined me in my clean zone and nudged my shoulder with hers. We were close to each other now, about as close as we could get. "You know what? I'm just going to lessen your suffering."

Nat held her hand out and some of the trash orbed to my section. She smiled, took the trash bag, and left the room. I shook my head and started to clean up again. Again, I was the first done.

"Now, you're just messing with us." Nathan joked. I waited for my brothers to finish before we all went to the living room. The girls were currently at the table with two ninjas and Nat was fussing over Glitch. She kept trying to touch the burn mark on his arm, but he kept moving away.

"Come on. If I don't treat it, then you are going to be suffering for the next week." Natilie urged. Glitch made a face before shaking his head and trying to hide his burn.

"Good luck tryin ta get em ta move. He's as stubborn as a mule." Mo butted in. Nat pulled his arm, took one of the ninja weapons and pinned his sleeve to the table.

"I'm more stubborn." Nat countered. She squinted her eyes before holding the rag over Glitch's arm. "Now, stay still. If you cringe, then it will only hurt more."

She quickly pressed the rag against the burn and applied pressure. Glitch hissed while Nat continued to clean it. After a good ten minutes, the wound was cleaned and bandaged. I walked up to the table and asked, "Why didn't you use biokinesis to heal him? I mean it's easier and less painful."

"What!?" Glitch yelled. I smiled and looked at Natilie. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me skeptically. "Why didn't you do that?"

"I don't want to sound rude, but it doesn't work on demons. You're half-demon, ergo it won't work on you. Make sense?" Natilie answered. Glitch growled and nodded his head before looking at the table. Nat smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Now, I'm going to head upstairs to look for a power-stripping potion. Hopefully the Belthazor one might help to strengthen the one Kichi and Shinju used. Warn me if there are any demons coming because they should be healing by now."

With that, my sister disappeared up the staircase. Glitch kept watching her the entire way and I felt my ring lighting up. I showed my siblings and then Mo and his friends. They all laughed while Glitch barely looked at the ring. I held in my laughs while saying, "If you want to impress my sister, then I suggest wait. She said that she is going to rid you, your friends, and those demons that keep attacking us of demonic powers. Now she won't stop until your demon halves are gone."

"I never said that I wanted to go out with her." Glitch defended himself. I shook my head and shared a quick glance with my brothers.

"You didn't have to. The ring said it for you." We said in the same voice. Glitch pressed his together and looked down at the table. I felt his disappointment, but didn't show it.

* * *

><p><strong>I will do my best to update the story, so please be patient. I am still on the run from this angry mob because I discontinued this one fanfic, but I will be updating from different computers. Whatever you do, do <em>NOT <em>track the signals. Now, please wait and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	7. Sorry

Hey, guys. Look, I'm terminating this story effective immediately. I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. That and I look at my writing and think, "_Gods I was bad._" However, I will post a new story by using this one as a base. I honestly do apologize, but there is nothing I can do when I have the giant bolder in my head called "_Writers' Block_."

I do hope you all understand. The new story will be out in maybe a month if everything goes to plan. In the meantime, please check my stories for any changes. Thank you and I love you all.


End file.
